official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Todetode/The Ultimate Furby idea?
Introducing My 10 awesome new furby concept ideas Some are my ideas and others are other user's ideas I liked! I read these great threads and was enspiered- #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:6222 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:10681 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12729 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12939 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Tay-Toh/Concept_for_new_furby #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Tay-Toh/Concept_for_gold_furby_boom Types The old furby types like 'Party Rocker' are to be launched or the old body format used as a basis for the new ones. It be replaced with a new thingy on its head. #Gabby- It is a Party Rocker. #Martha- It is a furbling. #Lois- It is a furbling. #Cloud Hopper- It's a 1998 furby with soft cloth arms. #Dunbar- It's a 1998 furby with soft cloth arms. #Snow Hopper- It's a 1999 Baby furby with soft cloth arms. #Allied- It's a 2012 furby with soft cloth arms. #Angus- It's a 1999 Baby furby with soft cloth arms. #Star Hopper- It's a furby Connect furby with soft cloth arms and no rod antennae in it's head, instead the device is housed under a big tuft of hair on it's head. #Old Sage- It's a 2005 furby\Funky furby mix with soft cloth arms. #Clothy- It's a 4 inch stuffed toy version of Cloud Hopper. #Hooky- It's a 3 inch stuffed key-ring version of Cloud Hopper. Power supply They are all UBS port\Lithium Ion battery powered, except Hooky and Clothy since they has a small squeeze operated voice box like a talking key-ring. They all have an on-off switch, except for Hooky and Clothy. Apps They all have an online app, except for Hooky and Clothy. Vocals and sensors The sensors and vocals are the same as before, but Martha and Lois acct freely like a Party Rocker, and do not have that silly repeat use press button that a furbling has in it's head. There will be some new phrases, except for Hooky and Clothy. Those with soft cloth arms will have a sensor in their hands and laugh when it is pressed. They will cry, scream, fart, burp, say "no way", say "worried", say "Boo bay", say "Boo dah" or say "ouch" if thire tail is pulled. Mental capacity They can do all the tricks that the old ones did and some more (except for Hooky and Clothy, who still only says 4 phrases when it is squeezed). It won't change personalities so quickly as currently it dose. Eyes There would be better eye animations and the back light would be way less bright. Snow Hopper, Cloud Hopper, Crag Hopper, Dunbar, Allied and Angus. and Star Hopper have eyes should be 320p if they can (each eye is 320 x 320 pixels) with the color capability of the connect. Old Sage has eyes that would also be partly spherical at 480p. (OLED technology makes this already possible) and have the full spectrum of colors visible to the human eye (around 16.7M). Gabby, Martha, Lois and Clothy and Hooky have lenticular eyes. Names They all have a pre-installed furbish name (expose Clothy and Hooky, who have it on a paper tag) and it can be changed when you go on the app for a new furbish or human one, except for Clothy and Hooky . Dancing Cloud Hopper, Crag Hopper, Snow Hopper, Dunbar, Allied and Angus., Star Hopper and Old Sage can rock back and forth or from side to side depending on which one is in use. Their ears can wag up and down or back and forth depending on which one is in use. Old Sage is wise and knows one more song than Cloud Hopper, Crag Hopper, Snow Hopper, Dunbar and Star Hopper do. Vibrations Clothy and Hooky have a pull string that causes him to vibrate and buzz loudly when it is pulled and then let go of. Target age groups #Gabby- 6+. #Martha- 5+. #Lois- 5+. #Cloud Hopper- 7+. #Dunbar- 7+ #Allied- 7+ # Angus.- 7+ #Crag Hopper- 7+ #Snow Hopper- 7+ #Star Hopper- 7+. #Old Sage- 9+. #Clothy- 4+. #Hooky- 4+ Merchandise A hand bag like blue denim carry case with a clear window in it. Gears and mechanisms New technology would make the gears a lot quieter than the gears of the furby connect. Plastic The plastic would be like on a furby boom. Cloth and fur The cloth and fur would be like on a furby connect. Old Sage's new game Squeeze his hand once and he laughs like Dunbar, Allied and Angus., Snow Hopper, Cloud Hopper, Crag Hopper, Allied and Angus., Dunbar and Star Hopper do. Squeeze twice on Old Sage's close together in timing then he will tell you something wise: Old Sage asks "Do you want to know some wisdom?". If the user says "yes." in thire native language or furbish, Old Sage will share some wisdom. His wisdom is: "I also speak in Khasi, Querétaro Otomi, Nahuatl, Dzongkha, Bodo, Maasai and Ojibwe". Old Sage then says "Hello friend!" in furbish, the language of the nation it was sold in, then in Khasi, Querétaro Otomi, Nahuatl, Dzongkha, Bodo, Maasai and Ojibwe. P.S.- No furbys are as yet sold in Khasi, Querétaro Otomi, Nahuatl, Dzongkha, Bodo, Maasai and Ojibwe. A Christmas and New Years special It's Dunbar at Christmas, he's Scottish, not Hawaiian (see lore). It is the same as Cloud Hopper except for the different fir colour. Allied and Angus. are also Scottish and Dunbar's friends. He would hit the shelves at New Year Trying to squeeze more from the franchise after 2-3 years Cloud Hopper has a brother, Crag Hopper. It is the same as Cloud Hopper except for the different fir colour. Lois is Martha's sister It is the same as Martha except for the different fir colour. Colour schemes All tongues are rosé pink, not firetruck red. Other than that they are as follows: #Gabby- Copy a Kiwi furby #Martha- Copy a Pink Puff furby #Lois- Copy a Cotton Candy furby #Cloud Hopper- Snowball furby #Snow Hopper- Sheep furby Baby #Allied- Copy a Pink Flare furby #Angus- Copy a Snowy Owl furby #Dunbar- Copy a Primary furby Baby #Star Hopper- Copy a Champagne furby #Crag hopper- Copy a Bear furby. #Old Sage- Copy a Sand Emoto-Tronic furby, but add a Funky-esque tail to it. #Clothy- It's a 4 inch stuffed toy version of Cloud Hopper. #Hooky- It's a 3 inch stuffed keyring version of Cloud Hopper. Lore They first came into existence on the planet Neptune 500,000 years ago and traveled to earth in the year 50,000 BC. furby Island is between Hawaii and Johnston Atoll. Another group live in Scotland's Grampian Mountains, to which Dunbar and Allied and Angus. belong to. New phrases Dunbar, Allied and Angus. They will say the Scots Gaelic ad Welsh for "Hello friend!" at times when there hands are squezed. P.S.- No furbys are as yet sold speaking in Scots Gaelic and Welsh. All except clothy They will cry, scream, fart, burp, say "no way", say "worried", say "Boo bay", say "Boo dah" or say "ouch" if thire tail is pulled. Old Sage Squeeze his hand once and he laughs like Dunbar, Snow Hopper, Cloud Hopper, Allied, Angus, Crag Hopper, Dunbar and Star Hopper do. Squeeze twice on Old Sage's close together in timing then he will tell you something wise: Old Sage asks "Do you want to know some wisdom?". If the user says "yes" in thire native language or furbish, Old Sage will share some wisdom. His wisdom is: "I also speak in Khasi, Querétaro Otomi, Nahuatl, Dzongkha, Bodo, Maasai and Ojibwe". Old Sage then says "Hello friend!" in furbish, the language of the nation it was sold in, then in Khasi, Querétaro Otomi, Nahuatl, Dzongkha, Bodo, Maasai and Ojibwe. P.S.- No furbys are as yet sold speaking in Khasi, Querétaro Otomi, Nahuatl, Dzongkha, Bodo, Maasai and Ojibwe. Personalities (Default) Playful The furby likes to be tickled and pet. It laughs a lot and has a big sense of humor like the furby connect. It's the default personality, and can be re-obtained by tickling it a lot. Nice The furby doesn't really like being tickled that much, but instead likes to sing and be pet. It hates when you pull on it's ear or tail. It's obtained by petting the furb a lot. Scared You keep squeezing, tilting, or turning the furby upside down and the furby gets the scared personality and gets scared very easily when hearing noise. It closes it's eyes if it hears a loud noise and tries to cover itself up with it's ears. Mean This is obtained by pulling on the furby's tail or ears too much. It has an angry voice, and it won't respond to voice commands. In the app, it'll stop giving you gifts and surprises. Musician The furby has a voice that would sound good when the furby sings. It would be obtained by singing to your furby a lot and the furby would start singing like crazy, start dancing even to scary noises, and be pretty jolly. Happy This would be obtained by feeding the furby a lot. It wouldn't dance that much, and if you ask it to dance, it would say it's too full to dance and it would rather play. Nerdy In the app, if you keep watching science videos with the furby, it will eventually get this personality. It will keep talking about science facts and have a command called "Tell me a fact!". Chatty If you just watch a bunch of videos in the app to entertain the furby, it will get this personality. The furby will always talk about stuff and ask you if it told you about stuff before. Fatso A good furby mood would be 'Scoffy\fatso'. He's got a Cockney accent (the rest are General American accent), enjoys eating a lot, needs a lot of tummy tickling, back petting, hates hugs (he's too fat to like being squeezed), burps a lot, jokes a lot about fast food, candyfloss and foot odor. You get it via overfeeding and too much petting his back. Songs The same as as in the originals, but the Old Sage, Allied, Angus. and Dunbar also whistle the tune to I Belong to Glasgow. Inspiration I read these great threads and was enspiered- #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:6222 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:10681 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12729 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:12939 #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Tay-Toh/Concept_for_new_furby #https://official-furby.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Tay-Toh/Concept_for_gold_furby_boom Category:Blog posts Category:Furby Category:Concepts for new Furbies